


Big Hero 6: A New Life Begins

by hime7757k



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hime7757k/pseuds/hime7757k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout their childhood, Tadashi and Hiro Hamada had been told their parents died in an accident. But if they died in an accident, why did Aunt Cass tell them to watch out as her dying words? And why is there a mysterious man bent on killing the Hamada brothers? Tadashi and his friends must rush to find out why with his most important thing at risk: his baby brother. NO SPOILERS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Hero 6: A New Life Begins

Chapter 1: The Sky is Crying

 

Rain.

The one thing Tadashi hated the most.

Better than his little brother though. As soon as Hiro heard the sound of rain, he would curl up and start crying. He didn’t hate the sound. He was _terrified_ of it.

It all happened that fateful night. The night their parents died.

What was even more terrifying was that the two brothers had been in the car with them. Tadashi could still remember it like it was yesterday.

 

_“Tadashi! Put your seatbelt on!” 14-year-old Tadashi Hamada looked up from his comic book. His mother was looking back at him from the front seat, frowning in annoyance. His 4-year-old baby brother was sleeping, strapped safely into his car seat. _

_“But mom…” the teenager whined, “it keeps rubbing my neck every time dad turns.”_

_“It doesn’t matter,” Atsuki Hamada replied stubbornly. “It will keep you safe when you’re in a car… now put it on!”_

_Grumbling, Tadashi reached over his shoulder and dragged the seatbelt out across his chest, but didn’t click it into the buckle. His mother only saw that the fabric was across her son’s chest and stopped nagging._

_Sighing, Tadashi looked out the window. It was a dark and stormy night. He and his family were driving on a dangerous road that overlooked a precarious fall. The rain only made it even more terrifying. “Where are we going dad?”_

_“Going to see your Aunt Cass,” Atsuki replied instead. Hiruto Tamada was a man of few words, especially when he was driving._

_“But usually we go on the freeway… why are we going up the mountain?”_

_“We’re going to meet a friend… now stop asking questions.” Tadashi could tell his mother was losing her patience. She always hated long road trips, and the rain was only making her edgier._

_Grumbling, Tadashi picked up his baseball cap. His father had gotten it for him at a San Fransokyo Ninjas baseball game when he was 9. The year before Hiro was born. Tadashi treasured the hat; it was one of the few times he and his father actually had a bonding experience. Hiruto Tamada was a prominent businessman, so he was rarely home. Atsuki also worked in the same business, so they usually left together for business trips. Whenever they left, Tadashi and Hiro would stay with their Aunt Cass. Their parent’s left so often that Aunt Cass had made the room they used to temporarily stay in their actual rooms. Tadashi shared a room with his baby brother because the toddler used to wake up crying and missing his mommy. _

_The brothers didn’t hate Aunt Cass. She was a very fun person, and she was a great cook. They just wished they could spend more time with their parents._

_A soft groan sounded next to Tadashi. “… Dashi?” Hiro rubbed his eyes and groggily looked at his older brother. Hearing the toddler’s small voice made Tadashi smile. No matter how much he wished to be with his parents, Tadashi would always be there for his younger brother first._

_“Hey little bro… how was your nap?” “Still sleepy…” the small child grumbled. His messy hair stuck out all over the place. Hiro yawned and showed his gapped front teeth. Tadashi thought that was adorable on his baby brother, but Atsuki wanted to get it adjusted so he could have perfect and evenly spaced teeth, like his brother._

_Hiro looked out the window with half closed eyes. “The sky is crying…” _

_Tadashi chuckled. His brother had the funniest ways of describing things sometimes. “Nah, buddy… it’s just raining…” Hiro continued looking out the window, brown eyes growing wider as he stared at the wet world outside. _

_Suddenly, the_ car jerked to the right. “F-...!!!” Hiruto exclaimed as he struggled to get the car straight again. The wet road made it impossible for the wheels to get a solid grip and the car started spinning out of control. 

_“DAD!!!” Tadashi instinctively grabbed onto Hiro’s little hands. The child was screaming in terror and held onto Tadashi’s hand in a death grip._

_Sweat dotted their father’s forehead. He yanked at the wheel, but it would not respond to his command. “Dear, watch out!” Their mother screamed as a sharp turn appeared before them._

_CRASH_

_Silence_

_Groaning, Tadashi peeled his forehead off of the driver’s headrest. He immediately regretted not putting on his seat belt. His parents were in the front, frozen in fear. Confused, Tadashi looked out the window and almost died of shock. The back half of the car had crashed through the railing and was hanging dangerously off the edge of the road. One wrong move and the car would go plummeting down the drop. Even if by some miracle they survived the fall, the car would most likely explode on impact, killing them all. Horrified, Tadashi quickly looked for his baby brother. Slightly relieved, he realized the toddler was still holding onto his hand. Hiro was still strapped into the car seat; he had been knocked unconscious, either because of being knocked around so much or because of the shocked. Tadashi let out a small breath of relief. His brother was alive. For now. _

_His father had hit his head on the steering wheel, and a long gash ran across his forehead. It bled profusely, blood slowly dripping down his face. His mother had hit her head against the windshield, a big bruise slowly blossoming across her delicate skin. Both parents stared at each other in horror._

_“How did he find us? We made sure we would never be found!” his mother whispered, as though speaking would cause the car to fall._

_Hiruto shook his head slowly. He was at a loss for how they were in such a dangerous situation._

_The rain continued to fall. _

_“Tadashi, quickly! Unbuckle your brother!” Obeying his mother’s command, Tadashi reached across his baby brother’s unconscious body and unbuckled him from the car seat. His father dug through the compartment and pulled out a hammer. Tadashi was too scared to ask why there was a hammer hidden away in their glove compartment. He unbuckled Hiro and very carefully pulled his baby brother onto his lap. The skinny toddler didn’t weigh much so moving him didn’t affect their balance by much. After making sure her son’s were safely together, Atsuki nodded to their father. Taking a deep breath, he smashed the hammer against the windshield. The tempered glass refused to budge. However, Hiruto refused to give in. He continued smashing; with each hammer crash, the car slowly moved further back. Tadashi looked back, terrified. Big mistake. The drop loomed at him, making him feel dizzy. Holding one hand against his mouth, he tried his best not to puke. _

_“Hang on kids… we’re almost there” Atsuki gritted her teeth, using anything she could find to hit the glass. Finally, after what felt like an eon the glass shattered. Carefully picking at the glass, the Hamada parents managed to make a hole big enough for a teenager to crawl through. The car had slowly tipped up to the point that the front bumper was facing the sky. It was a mystery how the car was still hanging on. A few stray piece of glass fell back. Tadashi covered Hiro’s face, making sure the toddler did not get any injury. One piece fell and grazed Tadashi across his left cheek. He winced as he felt fresh blood slowly seep from the wound. Luckily, Hiro had not been injured by any of the fallen pieces._

_The rain fell and soaked Tadashi’s face and hair._

_“Ok… Tadashi, you and Hiro quickly get out of here!” Atsuki grabbed her oldest son’s arm and pointed at the hole. Making sure to grab his beloved baseball cap, Tadashi maneuvered himself and his younger brother to the front of the car. The extra weight caused the car to groan, but it slowly tipped forward enough for the teenager to see the road. His parent’s held onto Hiro as Tadashi exited the car through the hole. Very carefully, Tadashi moved his torso through the hole first and proceeded to drag his brother through. Hands under his brother’s armpits, Tadashi slowly lifted his baby brother, being careful to avoid the sharp glass the protruded from the broken windshield. _

_“Son.” Tadashi looked at his father. Two pairs of identical brown eyes stared at each other. “I am so proud of you.” His father smiled, tears forming in his brown eyes. His mother had begun sobbing, blowing as many kisses as she could manage through her tears._

_Shocked and in denial, Tadashi laughed weakly. “What are you saying dad, you and mom are gonna get out of this! We’ll all get out! We’ll see Aunt Cass, and she’ll make us those delicious hot wings that’ll numb our face!... Right?”_

_Silence._

_His parents smiled sadly. “Of course we will,” his father whispered, his voice shaking._

_Hiruto Hamada was a terrible liar._

_The magic that seemed to be holding the car up stopped. The vehicle jerked violently to the side. Tadashi had only gotten Hiro’s shoulder through the hole, but the sudden movement caused him to sway. Hiro’s arm grazed against the sharp glass. The merciless edge cut through the toddler’s jacket, piercing into his flesh. Hiro twitched and whimpered softly as the new wound bled. Forgetting the glass, Tadashi quickly lifted his brother and football tackled himself onto the hard asphalt. Landing on his side, the rain caused him to skid a little down the rode. Refusing to let go of his brother, Tadashi hugged Hiro to his chest the whole time. Wincing at the new wound on his arm, Tadashi quickly whipped his head around to look at the wreckage. _

_But he saw nothing._

_Dread filled the teenage boy._

_“No…” Scrambling to his feet and still carrying Hiro, Tadashi limped over to the edge. Very slowly, he looked over the edge as the car exploded at the bottom of the drop._

_Tadashi’s tears mixed in with his rain soaked face. Screaming to the sky, Tadashi clung onto his younger brother’s unconscious bleeding form._

_Hiro was right._

_The sky was crying._

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, some of you may think this story is familiar, and that's because it should be ^^"  
> One of my friends read my story from Fanfiction and sent me an invite for AO3 for more people to see :)  
> If this is your first time seeing this story, then I advise you keep up with my updates, cuz this story is actually finished on Fanfiction and going into the sequel now hehe ^^" but if you don't want to wait, go ahead and find it on Fanfic and read it all  
> Otherwise, enjoy reading this story I guess~ Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated


End file.
